


Danny Phantom 100 Theme Challenge

by GhostySoldier



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lots and lots of yaoi, May have non-con/dub-con, May include character death, Multi, enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 themes, 100 scenarios, 100 stories! Many will be one-shots, some may have 2 or more chapters spreading through different themes. Major continuity jumps shall happen! Ignoring Phantom Planet. Includes a slight real world crossover, using a real life person. Georges Remi/Herge is a halfa in this challenge. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**1\. Introduction**

**Characters: Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton, Georges Remi  
**

**Pairings: Vlad/Georges, briefly mentions Danny/Clockwork  
**

**Summary: When Danny encounters Vlad in the park with a stranger, Vlad must introduce his boyfriend to the younger halfa.  
**

**  
**It was a nice, warm day in Amity Park. Peaceful, quiet...until an ecto-blast disturbed the peace.

Danny Phantom stood, tensed up in the middle of the pathway of Amity Park's park. His green eyes were narrowed, glaring intensely at his arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters. The white-haired, ponytailed mayor was standing before him, staring in shock at the smoking crater where he had just been standing. At his side was someone unfamiliar to Danny, who looked even more shocked and confused than Vlad.

The man had short dirty blond hair, which was combed neatly to the side, and stormy blue eyes. He wore a peach-colored shirt with a black tie, and an olive green jacket over the shirt. He also had similarly olive-colored pants, and sleek black dress shoes. He looked to be about Vlad's age, maybe a little older. He was more adorable than he was handsome.

The strange man looked to Vlad for answers from the confusion, to which the silver-haired man said, "It's just an acquaintance of mine, my dear. I'll take care of it."

Vlad stepped forward and Danny charged up an ecto-beam, growling out, "What are you doing here, _Plasmius_ _?"_

The older halfa sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Daniel, can't a man go on an afternoon stroll with his...companion?" He said with a glance to the man he had with him.

Danny's eyes narrowed even more. "Not if you're plotting something. Who's your new _pet_ anyway?"

The man seemed to flinch and looked away hearing the contempt in the boy's voice. Vlad gave his arm a comforting pat and glared at Danny. "You are not allowed to speak of my boyfriend that way, Daniel! If anything you should be happy I won't be chasing after your mother anymore!"

Danny snorted, obviously not believing that Vlad would abandon his mindless pursuit of Maddie. Vlad sighed in exasperation. "Well, fine, if you must be on a name-basis with him. Though if I see you put so much as an ecto-finger on him, you might as well have dug your own grave! Anyway...His name is Georges Remi...he's my boyfriend."

Georges smiled shyly and waved, hoping he wouldn't have to dodge an ecto-blast like Vlad had before. Danny glared at him and his smile faded, casting his gaze to his feet. Danny growled lowly. "If you guys don't do anything bad, I won't have to hurt you. Let this be a warning, Plasmius. Don't do anything wrong, and your little boyfriend won't get hurt!"

Vlad glared at Danny, and held Georges' hand firmly. "Stay out of my way and I won't capture yours."

Danny paled for a moment, then glared. "He'd see you coming anyway, you can't surprise him."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two halfas turned on their heels and marched off, one with a third halfa in tow.

"Daniel is a rather odd boy..." Georges observed as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Vlad chuckled softly. "Yes, but he has a lot of talent. Much like you, my dear."

Georges blushed and chuckled, giving Vlad a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go home?"

He nodded and grinned. "We shall."


	2. Complicated

**2\. Complicated**

**Characters: Dan Phantom, Box Ghost  
**

**Pairings: Dan/Box Ghost  
**

**Summary: Why did he love the Box Ghost of all ghosts and not someone more powerful? It's an enigma, even to Dan. Sometimes he even questions if they're really in a relationship. Dan's thoughts on his lover, the Box Ghost and their relationship.  
**

**  
**If anyone ever asked him, "Why do you love the Box Ghost? He's so weak!", he would just say, "He needed someone and so did I. I guess you could say opposites attract." That part is true, but so many things remain unsaid.

He remembered when he met the Box Ghost. He had escaped Clockwork, but at great cost to himself. He was greatly weakened and needed ecto-energy fast to survive. He found the Box Ghost after leeching off the body of an already-dead ghost, and he began to leech off his energy. However, he did not kill the ghost, claiming he would still need him later on. He was right, but not in the way he initially intended.

Now he hunts others for ecto-energy, sometimes sharing the hunt and the energy with the Box Ghost. Whenever the other's bumbling got them into trouble, sometimes he wondered why he didn't just kill him. He already knew the answer. _He was loyal and trusting._

When Clockwork and Danny had returned to try to return him to the Thermos, he had been badly hurt thanks to Danny's boosted power from the Ecto-Skeleton. However, just as they were about to recapture him, the Box Ghost attacked them, getting hurt as well. Dan had thought themselves doomed, but when the Box Ghost put himself between Dan and the thermos, the other pair had paused.

If he could love the Box Ghost, he couldn't be all bad. They gave him an ultimatum: _Any sign that you have been murdering again, and it's back in the thermos or WORSE._

Dan complied, and as soon as they were gone, he drained enough of his mate's energy to take him on a hunt. They'd fed off that biker ghost's energy until they were well enough to huddle together at home. It was one of those times he remembered just why he fell in love with him.

_He's loyal, trusting, kind and sweet, goofy and cute, and he would always be faithful to me. We may be opposite ends of the power spectrum, but I wouldn't let him go for anything. Not even world domination._

_  
_Their relationship was a complicated one at many times, taking so many twists and turns from their volatile lifestyles. But at the end of the day, they always had each other. They were happy that way.


	3. Making History

**3\. Making History**

**Characters: Danny, Clockwork  
**

**Pairings: Danny/Clockwork  
**

**Summary: Halfas and Ghosts had never mingled in a romance before, until now. How long has Clockwork coveted Danny? How will the Ghost Zone react to their relationship?  
**

**  
**It was unheard of. A ghost and a human in love was unheard of. A ghost and a halfa..even more so. Though, it had happened. Danny and Clockwork had fallen in love and become mates. Danny's enemies knew they couldn't touch him now, or else face Clockwork's wrath. They wondered, of course. The Master of Time doesn't just up and mate with someone he just met, after all. They knew there had to be some past connection with the two.

They were right. Clockwork had been watching Danny's timeline since he was born. Knowing everything, he had a feeling Danny was the one. When he first looked into those bright blue eyes he was smitten. When Danny was 5 he visited him, claiming to be his guardian angel. He protected him when his parents were too busy with ghosts. He gave him company, and love he rarely got before.

However, one day the Observants came and forced Clockwork to leave Danny. Both human and ghost were heartbroken. Clockwork continued to watch over him from afar, though...he watched as Danny gained new, human friends and all thoughts of his "angel" were left behind and forgotten. It hurt Clockwork deeply that his little Danny was so quick to forget him. He still watched over him, and soon that day came when they met again.

Danny didn't recognize him at all. His heart was broken. They met several times after the Dan incident and the ecto-acne incident, and one day Danny found an old picture he'd drawn with Clockwork in it. He remembered everything. He apologized for ever forgetting his "angel", and Clockwork gladly forgave him.

It was not long after that they mated for the first time, fallen deeply in love. It was the first ever union of a halfa and a ghost, but probably not the last.


	4. Rivalry

**4\. Rivalry**

**Characters: Jack F., Vlad M., Maddie F.  
**

**Pairings: Jack/Maddie, onesided Vlad/Maddie, hints of Jack/Vlad  
**

**Summary: The rivalry between Jack and Vlad had been going on ever since Maddie came into the picture, but Jack is oblivious to it. Will his lack of perception cause him to lose his supposed best friend and his girlfriend? Or will he lose just one? A new take on the portal incident.  
**

"Hey...V-man, are you doing okay?"

Vlad growled lowly and jerked away from the touch of his "best friend", Jack. The black-haired young man blinked and looked at his dorm mate and BFF, brows creasing in worry. "No, really...are you okay..? You've been acting weird ever since you saw me and Maddie on a date."

The dark grey-haired Packers fanatic spun on his heel and snapped at Jack. "It's Maddie and I, you ignorant buffoon!"

Jack gasped a little, his blue eyes filling with hurt, staring as Vlad turned away, folding his arms. He bit his lip and looked away, fidgeting. "I..I'm sorry....Vladdy, I..."

He stopped, not quite sure what he was going to say. He and Vlad had been...experimenting lately...but he didn't think it really meant anything. Considering how mad Vlad was about him going on a date with Maddie, he began to wonder if Vlad took their "experiments" too seriously.

Vlad grumbled and stormed off to their bedroom, slamming the door. Jack sighed. _I guess I'm on the couch tonight,_ he thought sadly, and settled himself on the couch, closing his eyes and soon forgetting it all as he fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

It was the day of the proto-portal test. Jack was constantly showing his affection for Maddie, much to the annoyance of Vlad. Vlad decided it had to end. He moved in as Maddie double-checked the portal's structure, smiling softly. "There's something I want to tell you--"

As always, he had to be interrupted by Jack, and he scowled as the two shared a kiss. As Jack went to fill up the ecto-filtrator, he caught the glare Vlad was giving him, then noticed Vlad's gaze briefly shift to Maddie. It was a look even he couldn't mistake for anything else. Vlad--his best friend--wanted to steal his girlfriend from him. His heart fell for a moment...He knew if he let Vlad make a move, he could lose him and Maddie.

Then he'd be all alone. They were the only ones to ever put up with him, and he thought they cared. He knew Maddie did...but why would Vlad want to take everything that made him happy away? He looked at Vlad again and shot a smile his way...hoping Vlad would give him some sign he would stay.

Vlad just crossed his arms and looked away, scowling. Jack's heart broke. He set what he believed was ecto-purifier down and picked up the remote to the proto-portal, ready to test it. He ignored Vlad and Maddie's comments, he had to prove he could do things right..maybe win his best friend back.

"BONZAIIII!"

That's when everything fell to pieces. He realized too late he had used cola instead of ecto-purifier. He realized too late he had just ruined his best friend's life. He realized too late he had lost him for good.

But no matter how much Vlad hurt him or pushed him away, he remained loyal to his best friend. He and Maddie had stayed together, had a family...a family he was sure Vlad would love.

He didn't notice how much Vlad still hated him. He didn't notice how Vlad was so jealous of him he wanted to kill him. He didn't notice any of that now. He had blocked it out.  Blocked it out in favor of the facade that they were still friends....and not rivals.


	5. 5. Unbreakable

**5\. Unbreakable**

**Characters: Ghostwriter (human)**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: It is World War One, also known as the Great War. This is one of the poems written by Anthony Pageburn, who died in battle and would later become the Ghostwriter of the Ghost Zone. He would stay strong until the very end.**

**  
**The explosions echo in the distance, the stench of death in the air

My heart pounds and I pray for my friend, the only one who cares

I'm here in the trenches, waiting, defending

And soon in mere moments the battle was ending

I wait for my friend, my secret-keeper

He had been taken by a sleeper

He's now a war prisoner, much to my shock

My time is running out in the clock

I have to stay strong, keep hope that I'll find him

If before the war ends he dies, I will not be far behind him.

The mustard gas soon fills the trench, my last minutes are flying past

My lungs are burning and swelling with blood, but this is not to last.

My last moments pass by me so quickly, and I smile as I die

For my friend has taught me, that brave soldiers do not cry

- _Anthony Pageburn [the Ghostwriter]_


End file.
